La novia de Chandler
by Banghg
Summary: Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, y a Chandler le tocará descubrirlo por las malas.


El mundo de Chandler cambió desde que conoció a Linka. La primera de Lincoln Loud, el idiota con el que se había metido en la primaria y disfrutaba llamándole Larry. Solo porque ahora salía con su prima no significara que no dejaría de hacerlo, pero ahora intentaría que tuviera un significado más fraternal.

Ha, nunca creyó que terminaría penando de esa forma. Pero mientras caminaba por el parque sujetando la mano de Linka, sentía que el mundo ahora tenía un nuevo significado. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando se perdía en sus ojos marrones, su piel blanca con pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, y ese lacio cabello blanco que llegaba hacia su espalda. Aparte de la falda azul que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, casi podría tratarse de la gemela perdida de Lincoln.

A Chandler le había causado varias dudas la primera vez que la vio, pero entre más llegaba a conocerla no podía dejar de sentir que esa era la chica para él. Había estado relacionado con varias chicas, ninguna de forma sentimental, ellas parecían querer más atención de él o incluso que gastara algo de su dinero en llevarlas al cine, ¿Pero porque pagar para ver una película que él no quiere ver? Esas chicas tenían que ser idiotas si creían que le sacarían una película horrible con bocadillos incluidos.

Linka era diferente, le gustaban las mismas cosas que a él. Bailaban juntos en la batalla del baile, competían en las maquinas, comían pizza y miraban películas de súper héroes. Era una chica realmente única.

-Ven Chandler –Linka lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró más profundo en el parque –. Quiero mostrarte algo –su voz suave tomó un tono más sensual y romántico. Quizás quisiera darle otro beso. Los besos de Linka profundos, atrevidos y pegajosos. A Chandler le encantaban, pero eran un privilegio reservado para cuando Linka decidiera darlos, y él no se aprovecharía de ella.

Se conocían hace una semana. Sólo una semana y sentía que la conocía de toda su vida. Habían hecho todo juntos desde aquél día en que Chandler la encontró en el parque, al principio creyó que era Lincoln y se acercó para fastidiarlo, pero al ver a la linda niña en su lugar se quedó totalmente mudo. Linka había apartado sus ojos de él con vergüenza, algo que más tarde le confesaría que fue una chispa que hizo oscurecer sus mejillas, y por primera vez Chandler no sintió deseos de presumir, solo le confesó que para él fue lo mismo.

Linka lo colocó contra un árbol, estaban alejados del ruido y las miradas indiscretas de cualquier persona en el parque. La niña mantenía su mano contra su pecho y lo miraba fijamente. Chandler acercó su rostro al suyo, esperando por ese beso, se volvería loco si no le daba uno ahora mismo. Nunca creyó que se convertiría en la clase de chico que pierde la cabeza de tal modo por una chica.

-Chandler –Linka se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro –. ¿Tú me quieres? –le preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirándolo solo a él.

-S-sí. Te quiero –respondió, no con falta de vergüenza. Decirlo siempre había sido una lucha interna entre lo que él creía era la imagen de un hombre rudo y un chico enamorado –. Te quiero, Linka.

-¿Realmente lo haces? –la pierna de Linka se colocó entre las suyas, su rodilla muy cerca de su entrepierna, casi rozándola.

-L-lo hago. Haría lo que fuera por ti –se relamió los labios –. Desde que te conocí… mi vida cambió Linka, eres… eres la chica de quién estoy enamorado –. El rostro de Chandler se había vuelto de un color similar al de su cabello. Hablar como un chico de novela romántica le era muy difícil –. Estoy enamorado de ti, Linka.

Linka sonrió con suavidad. Entonces le dio un beso en los labios, fue uno corto; solo rozó sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a bajar por su mentón, luego su cuello y su pecho, llegando a su estómago sobre su camisa y yendo todavía más abajo.

-¿L-Linka? –Chandler tragó saliva cuando vio el rostro de Linka contra su entrepierna.

-Sssh –Linka le envió una sonrisa atrevida–. No digas nada, Chandler. Solo quédate quieto –mordió el cierre de sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlo.

* * *

-Wow –fue todo lo que Chandler pudo decir –. Wow –. Repitió. Se había sentido totalmente atontado los últimos minutos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que jadear y sentir que su cabeza se encontraba en las nueves. Podía recordar la calidez, la humedad y el sentimiento. La lengua de Linka moviéndose como… como… no podía describirlo. Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso –. Wow.

Linka se puso de pie y se limpió los labios con un pañuelo blanco. Todavía tenía una pequeña gota blanca sobre la mejilla, no tardó en darse cuenta y limpiarla.

Chandler no sabía que decir. Esto era… no podía darle nombre. Quería hacerlo otra vez, pero a la vez sabía que sería una falta de respeto, ya no quería hacer nada que incomodara a Linka. Su Linka. Linka y él habían hecho algo que había marcado su relación, no sabía si era correcto denominarlo de esa forma, pero no le importaba.

-¿Me amas, Chandler? –se alejó tres pasos antes de darse la vuelta con un giro y dejar las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Sí. Lo hago. Te amo, Linka. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –. Chandler dijo sin dudar. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en sus doce años de vida.

-¡Ha! ¡Gay! –Linka le respondió. Su voz ya no era suave ni melodiosa, era más grave y… familiar –. ¡Ahora Clyde! –le gritó un arbusto junto a ellos.

El arbusto dio un salto y de su interior salió Clyde McBirde en una bicicleta, sostenía una cámara que no dejaba de apuntarlos a los dos.

-¿Lo tienes? –Linka le preguntó.

-Lo tengo, Lincoln.

¿Lincoln?

Linka saltó a la parte trasera de la bicicleta y se arrancó el cabello. Aquel cabello blanco que tanto había cautivado a Chandler no era más que una peluca que ocultaba un cabello blanco más corto con un mechón levantado. Lincoln le sonrió debajo de su disfraz y le arrojó la peluca, Chandler la atrapó por reflejo. Lincoln se levantó la falda y le enseñó no solo su ropa interior rosa, pero el bulto en medio de ella. Se fue junto a Clyde con su falda aun levantada y sacándole el dedo medio.

Chandler se mantenía inmóvil, mirando en su dirección con la boca abierta, sujetando una peluca y la bragueta de sus pantalones abajo.

* * *

-El plan fue todo un excito, Lincoln.

Ambos chicos brindaron con un vaso de Coca-Cola dentro del cuarto de Lincoln. El video había terminado de subirse a la red y ya no habría nada que pudiera borrarlo.

-Te lo dije, Clyde. Todo este traje y la semana que pasé junto a Chandler valió la pena por este momento –. Lincoln ya había tenido suficiente con Chandler y sus abusos, así que para darle una lección había organizado todo el plan de hacerse pasar por su prima, enamorarlo y grabarlo. Era el plan perfecto, y la ejecución fue magnifica –. Chandler será tan gay cuando terminemos con él.

-Por cierto, ¿No deberías quitarte esa falda? –Clyde señaló la falda que Lincoln todavía usaba.

Lincoln se sentó en la cama y levantó su falda, había sido la parte más complicada pero le había agregado realismo a la actuación. Una parte de él podría llegar a extrañarla, especialmente en los días cálidos.

-A ver, ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Lincoln desprendió los botones junto a su cintura y Clyde tomó los bordes, comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por sus piernas.

-¡Oye Linc! ¿Unas luchas-

Lynn entró a su cuarto sin tocar como era la costumbre. Y lo primero que vio fue a Lincoln sentado en la cama con Clyde quitándole una falda azul que ya había llegado hasta las piernas. Lentamente retrocedió hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta frente a ella.

-Como sea, muero de ganas por ver con qué cara irá Chandler mañana a la escuela.


End file.
